The subject invention relates to a clamping-type tube coupling made of plastic and comprising two generally cylindrical, cartridge-shaped sections whose end regions interfit and overlap and are detachably connected with each other via at least one locking element.
In the current general state of the art, such coupling joints are already known which respectively function to unite tube or hose-shaped components. Typically, couplings of this type are interconnected by means of a rotatable clamping cartridge which acts upon bayonet-like locking parts and converts the coupling from an open to a closed position to unite the cartridge-shaped elements with each other under tension. These known clamping-type coupling joints require substantial technical expenditure and, additionally, rotation around the longitudinal axis of the two cartridge-shaped elements is required in order to move them between their open and closed positions.
In contrast to the known prior art couplings, the present invention has the objective of creating a clamping-type coupling of the type initially discussed above that connects two cartridge-shaped components in a functionally safe manner and with little expenditure of time.